I Hate CenturyLink
Synopsis King makes a rant about CenturyLink, and compares it to his new Internet Service Provider, SuddenLink. Description WARNING: LOUD VOLUME FROM A SPOILED CHILD LIVIN' IN A FIRST WORLD COUNTRY Part 2 of the 8000 Subscriber Special will be out soon, but for now, I rant about a first world problem we had. Slow internet by CenturyLink! I'm not sponsored, but switch to SuddenLink if you can, because even while I'm typing this description for this video, the internet is so fast, that video is already done uploading before I finished typing this description! Summary In the beginning of the video, a Vine is shown about King uploading a new YouTube video, which is a 1 gigabyte video, and mentions that it uploads in six minutes. He then thanks SuddenLink and makes fun of CenturyLink. The next shot shows an Internet speed test, with its meter going very high, and King asks why the download speed makes him angry. He later says that those speeds are not coming from a CenturyLink router, but a SuddenLink router. King mentions that problems (mostly about his videos) are mainly due to CenturyLink, making him resort to exporting a video from Final Cut Pro to iMovie, then importing it to Final Cut Pro, making the file size smaller and more faster to upload. He says that Twitters, Vines, Snapchats, etc., would all load slowly. He then says that YouTube videos would automatically go to 144p resolution with CenturyLink, and then he says that with SuddenLink, the videos load at 1080p HD resolution with no problems. He then mentions that he drinks bleach every night because of CenturyLink, while holding a bottle of bleach and water comes out of his mouth to make it look like he drank bleach. He says that his family was paying too much for 5 megabyte download speeds. He then shows the speeds of CenturyLink services in Flagstaff to prove it. He then switches to the SuddenLink Communications website and shows the speeds that they have in Flagstaff. He's saying that he pays the same price for SuddenLink as with CenturyLink, but with speeds up to 100% more faster. He then says that he would have kept on paying CenturyLink if the internet didn't get '''even more worse '''a few days ago before uploading this video. He says that the speeds went from 7 megabytes per second to 4 megabytes per second. He says that those speeds would have been good in 2005 (which it was). This resulted in King's family wanting to switch to a different service provider. They called SuddenLink and it took about 50 minutes to switch from trash internet to good internet. He says that SuddenLink knows how to install it right by connecting it to the living room because they knew how to install a coaxial cable. Meanwhile with CenturyLink, they had to install it in King's parents' bedroom because they had to connect it to a phone jack. He says that they found old dusty cobwebbed landline jacks which meant they had to install it in there. They used to use a Netgear WiFi extender that never worked well. He thanks SuddenLink for installing a router that actually worked. He says that the most infuriating things is that he really wanted to smash the CenturyLink router, but he has to return it to cancel his service. He can't even rip the box because he has to use it to return it back because they're that cheap. He groans "Come on" and unplugs the cord and places it in the box. He grabs a jar and says that they had to use it to prop up the router to get better reception. The video cuts to a scene in the bathroom where King says to himself "Don't do it King. Don't do it King. I know you want to but you shouldn't." He tosses the router box on the counter. He places the router in the weeds, saying that CenturyLink belongs there. He finds out that a CenturyLink paper came to him in the post. He rips up the paper and sets it in the trash. The video changes to a phone call where King is terminating his CenturyLink Service. Category:Videos Category:PlainRock124 Category:Stubs Category:I Hate...